


Recovery Drop

by TavertianMind



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: An injured Lucas Lee lands in front of Wallace Wells. Recovery happens really fast.
Relationships: Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells
Kudos: 3





	Recovery Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had gotten into this fandom earlier holy shit. Now I have to make all this Lucas/Wallace content while all by myself.

Wallace wasn't sure how to feel when he saw the unconscious Lucas Lee land right in front of him. Completely nude at that.  
His first thought was, 'sweet'. The second, however, was, 'holy shit, he actually looks pretty hurt'. SO, Wallace picked him up and took him home. And he didn't even cop a feel, either.

Once Lucas was safely in the apartment, bandaged up, and lying peacefully in the spare bed, Wallace began cooking dinner. Nothing special, but definitely filling enough for two full grown men, and then some.  
For a moment, Wallace debated on how to handle the food situation. Should he wait for Lucas to wake up and go to the dining room? Or, should he place the food in a visible spot in the spare room and let the smell wake the actor up? Eventually, Wallace decided it would be better for the healing process if he just left the food to be eaten later.  
However, when he opened the door, Lucas was already awake. Visibly dazed, but awake. The actor stared at him for a moment, before recognition dawned.  
"You're Scott Pilgrim's friend. The one who was with him and Ramona when we fought." He said, narrowing his eyes.  
Wallace shrugged.  
"Sorry? I can't exactly deny that." He said.  
"How did I get here?"  
"You crash-landed in front of me. I brought you here to recover." Wallace explained, shrugging again.  
Lucas stared at him for a moment and Wallace let him. He had nothing to hide, after all.  
"Thanks...Is- uh -that food for me?"  
"Half of it is."

Eating in silence wasn't ideal, but it was better than awkward and force conversation. So, Wallace didn't try to say anything. Except for when he excused himself to go sit at the table. Lucas was too busy scarfing down his food to do anything other than grunt.  
As Wallace sat, staring at his phone as he ate, his mind wandered to the man in the other room. What was Lucas doing? How long would he need to stay? What would Scott say? They weren't roommates anymore, but they were still friends who would hang out every few days or so.  
Wallace sighed. With his food done, it was time to check up on Lucas. Just to be safe, he knocked on the door and waited for a response before going in. He didn't want to be bitched at just because he went in unannounced.  
"Uh, come in?"  
Wallace did just that.  
"Hey, are you done? Did you enjoy the food?" He asked.  
Lucas blinked at him, visibly confused for a moment, before he nodded.  
"Yeah, it was...it was pretty good, actually, thanks," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck, "say, do you have any smokes?" He asked.  
"Not really. I'll get you some when you've gotten better." Wallace offered. Lucas huffed, but didn't argue, clearly aware of how injured he still was from the fall.

For as much as Scott had angrily called him a sell-out, Lucas was actually a pretty chill guy. He even walked around without a shirt in the mornings when he felt good enough to get out of bed.  
Wallace really, really wanted to get into Lucas' pants. There was no way a guy like Wallace wouldn't want to when Lucas was so hot. Still, he wasn't stupid. He knew Lucas wasn't going to sleep with him. As sad and as much of a tragedy as that was, he wasn't about to make a fool of himself by trying to make a move.  
He'd pine from afar, thank you VERY much.  
"Hey, Wallace?" Lucas called out to him as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah? What's up? Breakfast is almost ready."  
"Do you think I've healed up enough for those smokes?"  
Wallace hummed and flipped over a pancake.  
"Probably, yeah. I mean, a week isn't exactly a long time. But you don't even have any scars left. So, unless you have internal damage, I can get you that package of cigarettes I promised."  
Lucas was silent long enough for Wallace to shift on his feet. He knew Wallace wanted his smokes, but-  
"Do you think I'm good enough for sex, then?"  
It was Wallace's turn to be silent as he finished plating the pancakes and turned off the stove.  
"I mean, if you want to go do that, I can't exactly stop you." He said, turning around to face the actor.  
"The food's gonna get cold, then." Lucas said, pulling Wallace up close so that their bodies were touching, faces only just centimeters apart.  
"Okay."


End file.
